A hybrid vehicle includes an engine and an electric motor and is capable of running by the engine or the electric motor, or is capable of running by the cooperation between the engine and the electric motor. The electric power can be regenerated by the electric motor during the deceleration of the hybrid vehicle. When the regenerative power generation is performed, regeneration torque is generated at the electric motor. The regeneration torque works as friction during the running of the hybrid vehicle, and works as breaking force similarly to engine braking (for example, see patent literature PTL1). Note that the regeneration torque of the electric motor is proportional to the electric power regenerated by the electric motor. In other words, the larger the electric power regenerated by the electric motor is, the larger the regeneration torque of the electric motor is.